


The Moment

by Ravin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Quote picture inspired bySay Goodbye to Yesterdayby melonbutterfly"all your life is a lie and worse"
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say Goodbye to Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603307) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 




End file.
